


Red Night

by Gloomiebunny009



Series: Halloween Week [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, Werewolves, but i really like it for some reason, halloween week, really weird ship that came out of nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomiebunny009/pseuds/Gloomiebunny009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Izumo is dragged to a costume party by her best friend Paku she thought the only thing she would bring home with her was a hangover. Instead she brings home a lot more trouble than she originally planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Night

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Love_Psycho for editing this as always. She is awesome please go read her one-shot Bluebell. LP worked super hard on it and it is a lot of fun so leave a comment on it to tell her what you think. With that said please enjoy this fic and lemme know what you think in the comments please!

Izumo has always hated parties.

They're loud, annoying, and full of drunk people Izumo can barely stand. Not to mention she always ends up throwing up with a killer hangover the next morning. So for the most part she avoids them as much as she can, only letting herself be dragged into it thanks to her part-time job at times. Or when Paku drags her out on nights exactly like this one.

“Paku I'm going to kill you one day...”

Her friend snickers as she looks Izumo up with a happy little glint in her eye. “Oh calm down Izumo-chan you look great!”

Great is not the world Izumo would personally use for the costume she had been forced to wear. Slutty comes to mind since that is honestly what it is...a slutty Halloween costume.

A slutty red ridding hood at that and of all things. Its shirt is white and low cut, showing off her cleavage in a way Izumo is far from comfortable with. A black laced bodice is under her breast, and feels as if it makes them more pronounced. Her skirt is short, with a lot of lace under it to make it poof out a bit. Finally her black boots come up to her knees and thankfully are not high heeled or else this would be worse. The only good thing about this stupid costume is the bright red cloak with the hood that if used right can cover her nicely.

“I look dumb Paku!” Izumo snaps glaring at her friend even more. “I can't believe you talked me into coming to this party. You know I hate them...”

“It's just a small costume party at a club we've been to before.” Paku tells her gently. “If you don't like it you can leave, but come on you _have_ to go out at little bit.”

Pouting a bit Izumo knows her friend has a point but she's not fond of it when she's right. Especially since her costume isn't as ridiculous. Sure it's the sexy kind like hers but it's a witch's one and for some reason Izumo feels she lucked out there. Then again she's always felt Paku is the cuter one out of the two of them so that probably helps.

“Alright then...let's get this done and over with.” Izumo sighs as she picks up her purse.

Paku grins at her as they gather their few things. “I know you aren't fond of these but trust me you'll like this one, it's bound to be super fun!”

* * *

The club is a bit more packed than normal when they arrive to it, on top of loud music being played. Paku quickly catches Izumo's arm before she can sneak away and pulls her further into the club, pushing past people easily. Despite being quiet, Izumo's childhood friend has always been a bit more social than she. It's probably why they are friends in the first place, but at this moment Izumo is really hating it.

They finally make it to the bar where Paku gets them some drinks which she shoves into her friend's hand who drinks it without question. The drink burns a bit and has an odd fruity taste to it but it's not bad, which is pretty normal when it comes to Paku's tastes. She does know how to order the right kind of drinks in the end.

Izumo sits down at one of the bar seats deciding to stick there rather than go mingle with everyone else who is in costume. Paku does the same for a bit smiling out at the dance floor with an excited glint in her eye. She knows her friend isn't just interested in the general club experience, and is really here because of some band she likes. It's small and barely moves out of Kyoto, or so Paku has told her, so no wonder why she wanted to go.

“See? It's not that bad is it?” She asks Izumo over the loud music.

She shrugs at her friend's voice. “It's okay, but too loud.”

“That's always your first complaint.” Paku rolls her eyes, but she's still smiling.

Izumo decides to ignore her at that, sipping on her drink a bit more until she finishes. She orders another one, the same as last and starts working on that as she feels a light buzz coming on. They talk for a bit on school, work, family, basically the normal stuff they always chat about just louder than normal thanks to the music.

“I'm going to go out on the dance floor.” Paku says once a big lull in the conversation comes. “I'll be back in a bit!”

“Have fun and be careful!” Izumo calls after as she leaves, disappearing in the crowd.

Izumo herself stays at the bar sipping from her second drink slowly as she watches everyone dance. She ignores a few guys who try to get her to come dance with them, somehow getting them to leave. It's after the fourth guy that people just start to leave her alone completely, clearly seeing she's not in a social mood or maybe waiting for her to get more drunk.

By the time she's ready for a third drink Izumo is swirling the last bit of her second in the glass wondering if she should go for a third....

“Five beers for the band.” A tall young man comes next to her and slaps down a few bills. The bartender nods his head towards him and ducks down, getting the new guy's five beers as fast as he can.

Izumo glances at him, seeing a shock of blond hair on his head and decides to like the others to ignore him. Besides he's going to leave soon so why bother paying attention...or at least that's what she thought until he starts to sniff the air around her. Izumo freezes as she realizes this new blond guy is sniffing around her like some dog, slightly wondering how _drunk_ is she and maybe this is in her head.

He comes a bit closer sniffing at her neck which makes her stiffen out of instinct, waiting for him to just leave and finds herself getting angry when he doesn't.

“Can I help you?” Izumo snaps, turning her head to look him in the eyes.

Now that she can see his whole face, she's hit with the odd realization that he's pretty attractive. His blond hair is a mess, and clipped back at certain points with hair clips that for some reason fit him. On top of his head is what looks to be wolf ears on a headband made of brown fur that must be part of his costume. His tired brown eyes stare back into hers, as he tilts head almost like a curious dog.

“You smell really good.” He states, smiling a bit.

Izumo scrunches up her nose at that, leaning a bit away which only makes him follow her and lean just a bit closer. She can feel the heat drift off his body a bit more than she likes, deciding to blame the alcohol she's been drinking for that.

“And that gives you the right to get so close because....?” Izumo resits the urge to push him away, a bit curious about what he's going to say next.

There's something about his tired looking eyes that make Izumo squirm in a bit of odd excitement that sparkles at the question. A wild spark that just about draws her in and makes her wonder what kind of mischievous fun this guy could bring her into...

A wolfish grin spreads across his lips causes a shiver to go down her spin. “Ahh you're pretty feisty aren't ya? That's freaking cute.”

Despite the harsh words Izumo has a feeling it's meant to be a compliment and feels her cheeks heat up. It's hard not to with how close he is and not to mention attractive. It's odd that he's talking to her now that she thinks of it, considering his costume is clearly a werewolf while hers is red riding hood.

“Here's your beer sir.” The bartender pulls this mysterious man's attention back to him as he sets down the five beers.

“Thanks.” The strange blond man picks up the beers easily, turning his attention back to her once he's got a good hold on them. “Anyways, if you're still around after the show will you be sitting here?”

Izumo looks into his brown eyes seeing his eyes drift a bit down to look at her breasts before coming up. Somehow he's attracted to her, especially with the way he keeps taking in her body and leaning forward. There's a bit of lust in those brown eyes that makes Izumo entire body tingle in a familiar way.

“Yeah I might be.” Izumo smirks at him lifting her head up a bit. “You're in the band?”

He nods his head excitedly, almost like a puppy being given a treat. “Yep, if you watch you'll be able to see me.”

She hums to herself after that thinking a bit before she glances at the stage where the band is set to play. “Alright then, if you guys are good then yeah I might be here after you're done.”

“Really?” His eyes sparkle with excitement at her admission. “Then I guess we'll see you after the show. We are pretty awesome.” He winks at her.

Izumo can't help the smile that comes to her lips as she nods. “Well, we'll see. You better get going, I'm sure your band mates are waiting for their drinks.”

He looks at his hands and nods his head in agreement. “You have a point....so I'll see you after we play. I'm looking forward to it.”

She is too, but doesn't say so just giving him a short nod. “Have fun.”

The strange man just flashes a huge grin at her. “I will.”

With that he leaves her going off to the back where the rest of the band probably is, leaving Izumo at the bar behind. She finishes her drink after she watches him go, and orders another, feeling as if she'll need a bit more of liquid courage in her. Call it a gut feeling but she just knows she'll be seeing him again tonight, and maybe in the morning if things go well.

* * *

Time passes in the bar and soon the band starts up leaving Izumo just about gaping at who takes the lead singer position. It's hard for her to believe just a few minutes ago she had been talking to the strange blond man who waves out at the crowd. The noise around her is muffled as she watches him address the audience gleefully, her brain barely comprehending she basically invited this guy to drinks.

Izumo finishes her drink, already losing count on how many she had and orders another one quickly. This one she downs just as fast as the other one and kind of regrets it as the world seems to get blurrier than before.

In the background she can hear noises and knows something loud is going on but it sounds muffled to her. Part of her realizes that yes she is a bit too drunk than she originally planned and briefly wonders what alcohol was mixed together to make her drink.

 _'Great...now he's gonna think I'm some drunk idiot.'_ Izumo thinks leaning against the bar with a groan. _'Damn it...how could I be so dumb...'_

It also sucks to realize she can't really enjoy the band play, and barely registers it as sort of liking what she hears. Everyone is cheering around her, happy to have them play and she's sure Paku's in the crowd cheering which makes her smile like a goofy idiot.

By the end she's cheering herself getting into it and having actual fun. She's so drunk she could care less what he thinks any more, figuring he's probably drunk too.

The band gets off the stage and she sees the singer hesitate and look out into the crowd, focusing on the bar where she is. Her heart beats, just knowing he's looking for her and excitement rushes through her body.

 _'He's coming to see me.'_ She thinks with a loud giggle. _'I can't wait.'_

It's so weird she wants to meet this weird guy and find out what his name is and talk to him a bit. Or more or less babble at him considering how drunk she is. Ah well if she throws up on him it doesn't matter in the end or at least that's what she tells herself as she waits once she sees him leave the stage.

For a few minutes she's alone nervously twitching in her seat as she thinks about things, hoping her hair and make-up is okay. After a bit she finds herself getting a bit annoyed since it feels like it's taking for ever for him to get over here. Not to mention a bit of disappointment...she kind of liked that guy despite their small conversation.

“Excuse me are you waiting for someone?”

Izumo looks up at the question, blinking at the pleasant looking young man behind her, dressed up as some mad doctor or scientist. He smiles sweetly at her which makes her skin crawl for some reason. Even this drunk that kind of thing seem so fake to her and makes her want nothing to do with him.

“Yeah...wut do wants?” She asks her words slurring together as she drunkenly glares at him.

He seems a bit surprised by her aggressive glare but that doesn't seem to deter him. “Well he asked me to come get you...I'm the band's manager and they got held back behind stage and he didn't want to leave you out there thinking he ditched you.”

Izumo narrows her eyes, not to sure if she should trust him but at the same time it seem possible, but a chill going down her spine makes her doubt this man.

“I can waits out heres for em'.” Izumo says, turning back to the bar.

“Oh no he's not going to be able to come back here tonight.” The man shakes his head and grabs her arm gently, some how getting her up on her feet. “Things are so crazy that there's no way he'd be able to get out from back stage for a long time. Just come with me and you'll be able to see him.”

“...kay but lemme justa leave a note fer my friend.” Izumo tries to move back to the bar but the man keeps his grip on her firm and pulls her back.

“There's no time.” He urges, pulling her father away from the bar. “If you want to see him and get his name you have to go _now_.”

Izumo is not happy at his tone of voice but at the same time a part of her really does want to see the blond man again. She's not sure why but there's something in his eyes that makes her be pulled along by this so-called band manager with just a soft okay.

She stumbles as he pulls her along, everything getting blurry as he pulls her along through the club and some how keeps her pace with him. Cold air hits Izumo as the man takes her through the back door letting it swing close as she shivers.

This makes Izumo's stomach twist in nervousness once she notices they're alone and hears the lock click in the door behind her. Looking around she sees that yes they are outside in a dark alley and there seems to be no one else around.

“Wuts going on?” She asks, tugging at her arm to get him to let go but gets nowhere. “W-wheres is he?”

Without warning the man slams her up against the club's wall, pressing his mouth against hers to cover up her yelp. Izumo's eyes widen the moment she feels this and without hesitation she punches the man tearing herself away from him.

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” Izumo snaps, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Despite the sense of everything getting crazy clear for the young woman, she's still a little wobbly and finds herself keeping close to the wall so he can't get behind her.

This only makes him laugh as he stares down at her licking his lips. “Oh I just knew you'd be a little fighter. Not that it will help you much of course.”

There's something about his eyes that makes her blood go cold as he stares her down, making her feel impossibly small and as if he's...he's hunting her.

“S-stay away from me!” She yells, trying to move towards the opening in the alley. “I'll scream if you touch me again!”

“Trust me no one is going to hear you little red riding hood.” He taunts, coming closer with little hesitation. “This club is so loud and it's so dark over here that you're stuck.”

“Don't touch me!” Izumo screams this as she, pushes herself off the wall and running for the end of the alleyway.

She almost makes it but instead is pulled back by her cloak and slammed against the wall with a hand over her mouth. Her vision blurs as pain rushes through her head, and makes her pause for a moment as she tries to get her bearings. When she's finally able to focus she's staring into dark eyes that glare down at her and it makes her heart beat frantically in her chest.

She pushes against the man as he presses himself against her trying her best to scream and struggle away but nothing works. Instead all it gets is an amused little chuckle from her attacker who grins at her. For the first time it clicks in her head that this man's incisor teeth are far too long to be normal.

The word _fangs_ pop up into Izumo's mind as she stares at them feeling as if her heart has jumped up into her throat.

“If you keep struggling it's only going to make it worse.” He warns, almost in a sing song tone. “Just relax, and it will be so much better for you.”

Izumo glares at him as she starts to struggle more, feeling so weak and useless as he easily presses against her, keeping her in one spot. With little hesitation he rips her cloak away from her neck and makes her turn her head so it's more exposed. He slowly licks her neck, taking his time as if he's tasting her and it makes Izumo want to vomit.

The sound of him fiddling with his pants makes her stomach drop and she starts to struggle even more but it's useless...she's stuck. But a part of her refuses to cry, and all she does is glare at him as if daring him continue because she will make sure he'll regret it.

“I like that look in your eyes.” Her attacker snickers, giving her neck a soft kiss. “Most girls just beg and cry, but here you are just glaring at me. If looks could kill I'd be dead.”

He eyes her for a moment, moving just a bit back to look at her body and admire it with an odd glint in his eye.

“Hmm maybe I should turn you.” He muses to himself his hand sliding up her thigh, Izumo digs her finger nails into the hand that holds her head, trying to make him let go. “Make you all mine and break you. That would be the fun part, stealing that fire in your eyes and watching it slowly die.”

He's back up against her body pressing his chest against hers, going right for her neck once more.

“Yeah...that's what I'll do.” He whispers against her skin. “Don't worry it won't hurt...you'll like it in the end just like the others.”

Izumo squeezes her eyes shut as she feels his breath against her neck as he opens his mouth. She feels his fangs against her skin and--

There is a loud growl and the next thing she knows her attacker's body is torn away from her. Izumo is frozen as she hears a sharp scream of pain and the sound of bones breaking. She keeps her eyes close as she hears a fight rage before her, her body slowly sliding down the wall. Finally she opens her eyes when her bottom hits the ground and finds her entire body shaking.

It's quiet now, and all she can hear is her own scared breathing and what sounds like a dog panting. Looking around she sees a large figure, over something that looks like a body and feels her stomach twist. The thing over the body moves making her realize it's a dog...or not.

When the “dog” makes it way over to her, limping just a little bit, she can clearly see it is far too large to be a normal dog. It's huge animal, just about the same size as her with its fur a golden blond shining in the dim light. Once it's next to her it bumps its head against her cheek gently, as if to say everything's okay.

And for some reason she really is not frightened of the beast next to her. Sure it's huge and a bit intimidating but the air around it is calm and collected almost as if it's focused on keeping her just the same. Shakily Izumo reaches out and pets the large canine's head, taking her time to scratch behind it's ears.

She shoots a glance from where it came from, and quietly regrets it upon seeing that yes her attacker is truly dead. Hard not to be after all since he is missing his head, making her quietly wonder how strong is this animal.

 _'Pretty damn strong, to be able to rip someone's head off...'_ She thinks.

“Th-thank you.” She whispers feeling a bit foolish to thank an animal.

It returns a soft whine, as if letting her know it understood what she meant, and stays right next to her despite its job being done. This makes her take a closer look at the animal with her mind sort of registering it as a well... _wolf_. That's the only thing this animal can be with its huge size and strange colored fur. It only takes a glance down for her to notice that yes this is a male animal and makes her wonder where the hell it came from. After all she knows wolves are extinct in Japan, both natural species here having been hunted to death.

“Are...are you someone's pet?” She looks around trying to see if someone else is there but they are alone, and the wolf gives her a little bark of annoyance.

She looks the wolf in his eyes and feels her heart twist a bit, as an odd sense of deja vu rushes through her. It's as if she knows those eyes from somewhere...

Shaking her head, Izumo decides to check the animal for injuries after that and feels her heart pull once she sees a nasty and still bleeding gash on one of the wolf's front leg.

“That son of a bitch hurt you.” She whispers picking up his paw.

Surprisingly the wolf lets her do that with little problem and doesn't even whine in pain when she handles it to see how bad it is. He must be a pet if he's that well trained her mind settles on and briefly wonders if he got out. Either way she owes him a lot despite just being a wolf and the most she can do for him is fix him up.

“We should get you home.” She says gently. “Can you walk for a bit? My apartment is really close so you won't have to go far.”

Again, she feels so dumb talking to an animal, quietly blaming it on being still sort of drunk. Oddly enough the wolf seems to understand her as his tail wags happily behind it and gives off a soft yip.

“Okay good...” She shakily stands up some how, the wolf staying right next to her in case she needs help.

She shoots the dead body one last glance, grimacing at the damage that has been done but decides that bastard deserved everything he got. The wolf bumps his head into her hand, as if to remind her it's time to go before limping up ahead of her.

Izumo turns her head away from the scene and follows her new friend, wondering how the hell her life got so weird in just a few hours.

Silently she prays that this is the last of the weirdness for the night, but part of her just knows it's not.

* * *

Getting the wolf to the apartment she shares with Paku is surprisingly easy Izumo finds as she unlocks her door with a shaky hand. She at least expected someone to be there as she walked the animal up to their second floor apartment but no one appeared. Thankfully no one does since she isn't allowed to have pets, and even though the wolf doesn't belong to her she's sure her landlord would freak out at the mere sight of him.

One glance behind her shoulder shows her that the canine is still behind her, and his front leg is still hurt which makes guilt eat at her. Her apartment building is so small that it doesn't have an elevator so the poor thing had to walk up the stairs injured.

With a sigh she finally opens her door moving to the side so the wolf can walk in, which it does and she closes the door behind him.

“M-make yourself at home.” Izumo reaches out and flips a switch turning the light on in the small living room she shares.

She pauses taking a moment to take her boots off while the wolf looks around with a curious stare before over to the small table set up in the middle and lying down next to it with a slight huff.

It's not much, but considering she is living there with Paku and most of the space in the apartment is taken up by their two bedrooms it is more than enough for them. Though seeing the large wolf she quietly realizes that maybe they should get a bit more in here for decorations. Just having a small table, with a TV stand and a TV does make her apartment look lonely and almost as if they barely live here.

Then again that stuff is expensive so for now their living room is perfect.

She comes further into the apartment, and finally gets a much better look at the wolf that saved her. His fur is a bright gold, which made him look more like a normal dog despite his size. He has no collar which makes Izumo wonder if he escaped or something, especially since he seems so well behaved.

Despite still being in her stupid costume Izumo went around her small apartment gathering the small first aid kit from her bathroom. There isn't much in it, and when she sits down on the ground next to the wolf she realizes she has no clue how to fix up an animal.

She still decides to fix him, opening the first aid kit to see what's inside. It's relatively untouched since emergencies don't happen too often around Paku and her thankfully but that still doesn't make the young woman any less nervous about treating a wolf. This is about the time she notices he's brought his head up and his tail is wagging happily behind him clearly excited for her to be right next to him.

“Hey there, I just want to see your leg...is that okay?” She pets his head which he leans into, and surprisingly lays his paw in her lap.

Gently Izumo picks it up and turns it over, seeing a cut but it's not too bad. Thankfully he stopped bleeding a bit ago but his fur there is still stained red from it. She grimaces at that, realizing she'll need some water to clean off the blood.

“Ah damn...never really patched up an animal before.” Izumo mumbles to herself. She looks into his eyes, and quietly realizes that he seems to understand every word she's aid so far. “Hold tight, I'll go get some warm water to clean the wound first.”

She gently puts his paw back down on the ground and stands up, going over to the kitchen part of the apartment to get the water. Opening up her cabinet she finds a large plastic bowl, and places it in the sink deciding to use that for the water.

As she turns the faucet on, an odd noise comes to her ears that makes her pause. It sounds like bones crunching, and something like...like _flesh_ shifting with soft pained groans. By the time she stops the faucet when the bowl is filled the noise has stopped, leaving her curious as to what that was exactly.

Picking up the bowl Izumo turns around, staring at the bowl to make sure she doesn't spill the water.

“Hey is this any better for you?”

Izumo's looks straight ahead when she's asked that and feels her heart drop when she realizes there is a man standing in front of her. Not only that it's the blond singer from the band at the bar with a concerned look on his face as he stares down at her. For whatever reason she finds herself stuck and staring up into those brown eyes of his unable to grasp the situation she's in.

It's a few seconds later when Izumo's brain starts up again and everything clicks as she looks down and realizes with a hot face that this man is very naked...and in her apartment....

There's a random naked man in her apartment.

Izumo drops the bowl, feeling the warm water splash against her feet when it hits the ground and opens her mouth to scream. For the second time this night a large hand is put over it, stopping her effectively. However unlike last time this one is much gentler and it's almost instantly clear this strange naked man isn't here to attack her. Despite that her body trembles remembering her earlier attack, barely realizing how frightened she is.

“No wait don't scream.” He tells her gently. “I didn't mean to scare ya, I just wanted to make things easier on you.”

She narrows her eyes at that totally confused, but decides not to scream when the man removes his hand. “W-what do you mean?”

He holds up his arm, showing her a few scratches around his wrist that are clearly new. “You said you didn't know know how patch up an animal so I thought it'd be easier if I was like this.”

Izumo stares at him as if he's insane, wondering what the hell he's going on about until it hits her. Those brown eyes are far to familiar, and the color of his hair is as well...this is when she also notices that the wolf she'd taken home is gone as well. Meaning...

“No way...” Izumo's eyes widen as her mind goes to the only possible answer. “What...what the hell is going on here!?”

He stares down at her clearly confused as well. “Well I saved you, and then you took me home because I got hurt...and you were going to patch me up.”

“What...I just...you're the wolf!?” She squeaks covering her eyes with her hands. “How!?”

“Because I'm a werewolf.” He answer easily as if this is common knowledge.

Izumo feels like she's going to faint after his answer and leans against her sink. She looks up into his eyes and sees he's not lying, he can't with how clear they seem to be. “There's no such thing as a werewolf...you can't be one.”

“You were just attacked by a vampire and you're saying I'm lying when I tell you I'm a werewolf?” He seems to be a bit amused by that and then blinks as something hits him, his cheeks going red. “Oh shit...fuck how could I be so stupid.”

He runs a hand through his hair groaning as Izumo stares at him as guilt rushes over his face. Frowning she finds herself relaxing despite this man being very strange and claiming to be a werewolf.

“I'm sorry I popped up like this.” He lets his arm drop to his side. “Especially after that son of a bitch attacked you like that. I just...I just wanted to make things easier for you. Of course me popping up like this would freak you out....”

He looks down, almost like a kicked dog and Izumo's heart flutters a tiny bit despite the weird situation. Biting her lip she take his injured hand and pulls him towards sink where she turns the water on again.

“It's...it's fine.” She mumbles. “I mean you...you saved me right? So the least I can do is treat your wound and listen to you...”

“Really?” His eyes brighten right up, not even flinching as she washes away the blood on his skin.

“Yes...but you do anything funny and you'll regret it.” Izumo snaps glaring into him just a bit.

Despite the little threat he's still smiling down at her, and she swears if he had a tail it would be waging.

“Shima Kinzō.”

Izumo blinks up at him staring up at him for a moment, quietly realizing that's his name. She can't help the little smile that pops up on her lips, finding the name Kinzō very fitting for him.

“Kamiki Izumo.” She returns to him. “It's nice to finally get a name.”

“Same here...Izumo huh?” He let's the name linger on his tongue before grinning even wider. “You can just call me Kinzō by the way.”

Izumo just grunts in response, focusing on cleaning his wound as her cheek heats up. When she finishes she orders him to sit down by the table and to use a blanket to cover himself. Kinzō is a bit confused by that clearly use to just being naked but gets that Izumo's uncomfortable enough so he does what she asks. After cleaning up the water she spilled she goes over to Kinzō, opening her first aid kit one more time.

He offers out his arm easily and with no hesitation, almost as if he's use to getting injured. It makes her curious as if he was one of those active kids always getting bruises and cuts when he was younger. Or if he's used to fighting other things...

It's sobering for her to think who attacked her had been a vampire since she's always been told they were fake. Now...now that's another story and it's very clear that not only do vampires exist but so do werewolves. Werewolves who are strong enough to bite off a head with ease, but at the same time almost insanely gentle.

“So...did you get bit like the movies and become a werewolf?” Izumo asks for the sake of conversation.

“Nah nothing like that.” Kinzō answers easily. “I was born one, my entire family are werewolves actually. Dad's the alpha of our pack or I guess you could say we're more of a clan given our size.”

Izumo's eyebrows arch up at that, a bit impressed that his father is basically the top wolf in their pack. “Are you the oldest in your family?”

“Nope, I've got a few siblings before me.” Kinzō grins at her. “Are you an older sister? You just have that air around you.”

She hesitates to answer that question, still not sure of this mysterious man who can turn into a wolf but that innocent look in his eyes breaks her. “Yeah I am, I just have one little sister though.”

“I bet she's cute like you.” He flirts shamelessly snickering at the little blush that pops up on her cheeks.

“Oh shut up.” She grumbles half-heartedly as she finishes cleaning his wound. She then starts wrapping a bit of gauze around his wrist.

For a moment it's quiet between them as Izumo works and as she finishes pausing right there. Part of her really does not want to let his wrist go, unsure of the feeling that blossoms in her chest. It feels as if she lets him go that she won't ever see him again and she's not sure why that feels so disappointing.

“Th-thank you for saving me.” Izumo stutters out, taking her hand away from his wrist. “If there's anything I can do for you just ask.”

Kinzō tilts his head in thought, rubbing the back of his neck for a moment. “Hmmm well there is one thing you could do for me...would...would it be cool if I stayed the night?”

Izumo's face goes bright red at that request, and she finds herself staring at his chest her brain finally putting together that he's very fit. Makes sense though now that she thinks of it. He is a werewolf so they're bound to be super active and have a lot of stamina...

She shakes her head wondering where the hell that thought came from and shifts a bit in her spot as she realizes her eyes had drifted down to his lap. Izumo figures she must still be drunk if her brain is going that way and hopes he hasn't noticed her ogling his body.

One look up at his face and the smirk that's on his lips says that yes he has and it nearly makes her groan in embarrassment.

“W-why do you want to stay the night?” She asks looking away from him as she lays her hands down in her lap. “I don't have a couch or an extra futon for you to lie on...and I've got a roommate...”

“Well my wrist is still messed up, but it should be healed by morning.” Kinzō explains, leaning his arm against the table. “Not to mention I don't have any clothes so I can't leave in my human form. So staying here would be the best thing for me.”

Izumo listens to his excuse and does admit he has a point there...

“O-okay you can stay but...” His face brightens up at that, but dims when he hears the but. “You...you have to stay in your wolf form or else my roommate will really freak...can you please?”

“That's totally cool with me and I can't blame you.” Kinzō smirks reaching out and pats her head gently. “Thank you for letting me stay.”

Izumo is so red by this point and looks down embarrassed by how warm his touch is. “Yeah, yeah...whatever I just gotta go change so stay out here.”

Without another word she stands up and quickly goes to her room, closing the door behind with a bit of a slam. Izumo leans against it as she presses a hand to her chest and feels so dumb that it's racing deciding to blame the alcohol that is still in her system for making her so...so ugh.

Deciding she's not going to mess around she quickly changes out of the costume, and into her pajamas which are a pink tank top with black pants. After that she goes through her normal bed routine, and only then does she poke her head out of her room to look for her visitor.

She finds him in his wolf form, his ears popping up when she comes out.

“I'm...I'm ready for bed so you can come here.” Izumo motions for him to come towards her room, reaching out and turning out the lights in the living room. “And you stay here too since I don't want Paku to freak out when she sees you.”

Kinzō quickly comes into her room sitting down next to her small bed as she closes the door. Izumo looks t him crossing her arms as her head tries to get a handle on this...weirdness. Biting her lip she turns out the lights in her room and crawls into her bed feeling very tired after the night's events.

Paku should be on her way home given the time, and figures she probably thinks Izumo went on home ahead of her. Which is partly true since she's done it before, but it does make her go over to the costume on the floor, quickly finding her phone and sending her friend a small text letting her know she made it home. She's not sure how to explain Kinzō but decides she'll deal with that in the morning going back over to her bed after setting her phone on her nightstand.

Before she pulls the covers up she pats the spot next to her looking at Kinzō with a red face. He tilts his head a bit confused, but his tail is wagging regardless making him seem more like a dog than a wolf.

“You...you can come up here.” She tells him. “I don't feel right letting you sleep on the cold floor after you saved me. Just stay as a wolf and we'll be good.”

Kinzō jumps right up into her bed with ease and settles next to her, causing Izumo to really take in how big he is. They can barely fit in the bed together, and she ends up just about hugging him so she doesn't fall off. Though she can't complain in the end, finding his fur to be soft and warm. It's not a bad thing to basically have a breathing bed warmer, especially one that's very cuddly.

Even though it is the weirdest situation Izumo has ever found herself in, she soon drifts off into a deep sleep nuzzling her face into Kinzō's neck.

* * *

“Izumooo-chaaan! It's time to wake up!!”

The smell of coffee and breakfast reaches Izumo's nose at the same time as her friends and it makes her groan. A hangover pounds behind her forehead making her push her face more against the warm body in the bed with her not wanting to get up. Normally she would be freaking out at the fact that there's someone in the bed, but the blurry memory of the werewolf Kinzō getting into bed with her the other night keeps her from freaking out.

Strong arms pull her even closer, and a bit of a whine escapes the werewolf's throat as he hears the noise of Izumo's roommate working in the kitchen. “Too loud...” He mumbles.

“Izumo-chan you've been sleeping all morning! It's time to get up!!” Paku sounds a bit more annoyed now than she usually does, which makes Izumo sigh...and decide to ignore her for a few more minutes.

She hears Paku stomp her way down the hall way and throw open the door clearly not happy with her friend's behavior. “Okay I'm sick of you ignoring me, it's time to get up and get some food into you Izumo....chan...”

Izumo sits up when she hears Paku come into her bedroom and sleepily stares at her, just barely realizing the girl is staring at her bed in shock.

 _'It must be because of Kinzō....'_ Izumo thinks blinking his eyes. _'_ _H_ _e is a big wolf...'_

“Ah I meat to tell you a bit later about him but...Paku what's the matter?” She asks with a yawn, finally looking at where her friend is staring, and feels her heart skip a beat as her eyes widen in shock.

Without hesitation Kinzō yawns as he sits up, completely human and totally naked stretching his arms out. “G'morning...” He greets with another yawn.

Paku screams in surprise unsure of how to react to the new and naked man in her best friend's bed while Izumo feels like crying.

This is the weirdest start of a relationship she has ever had and probably will ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this since it was so much fun to write. For some reason Izumo/Kinzo really pops out at me even though they've never met canonly. Doesn't help Kinzo's just one big puppy like guy in the end so it makes it a weird but tempting paring to write for. I hope you enjoyed it, and like I said before the story let me know what you think in the comments below. I'm super curious to everyone's thoughts for this.


End file.
